1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for allowing a person to easily enter and leave a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,112 and 5,839,131 each disclose a bathtub with a chair lift for allowing a person to enter and leave the bathtub.
It is an object of the invention to provide a chair lift for a bathtub that has increased stability and a fluid operated system that can readily lift the chair from a lower position to an upper position.
In the preferred embodiment, the chair lift comprises a hollow outer stationary cylinder and an inner stationary cylinder having a closed upper end secured to the bathtub located inside and spaced from the outer cylinder. A hollow movable cylinder having a closed upper end is slidably located between the inner and outer cylinders forming a chamber between the inner and movable cylinders. A water control means is provided for injecting water into the chamber for moving the movable cylinder to an upper position and for removing water from the chamber to allow the movable cylinder to move to a lower position. The outer cylinder has an elongated slot formed through its wall extending between upper and lower positions. A chair is provided which has a connection means that extends through the slot and is connected to the movable cylinder to allow the movable cylinder to move the chair to an upper position relative to the bathtub and a lower position in the bathtub.
In the embodiment disclosed, the water control means comprises a pump having an inlet coupled to a source of water and an outlet coupled to the chamber for injecting water into the chamber.